deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:God Royale/@comment-28890853-20180322012257
Ok. BASES: 1: Beerus (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+) 2: Chakravartin (4-A and Massively FTL+) 3: Thanos (4-B and Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (At least 6-C, likely higher in his depowered state from the Oracle games and Massively Hypersonic+) 5: Shinnok (7-C while restricting his powers and Massively Hypersonic) 6: Enrico Pucci (10-B and Normal Human) LOWER POWERUPS (I.e. Cosmic Cube, Golden Chakravartin, Whitesnake, Corrupted Shinnok, and any Ganon after OoT): 1: Beerus/Thanos (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+ VS Low 2-C w/ Cosmic Cube and Omnipresent 'as a "cosmic wraith". The more likely outcome is a victory in Thanos's favor. But if Beerus uses Destruction, he ''possibly wins) 2: Beerus/Thanos 3: Chakravartin ('''4-A as Golden Chakravartin and is Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (High 5-A from Ocarina of Time onwards and Massively Hypersonic+) 5: Shinnok (7-C. 6-C via environmental damage as Corrupted Shinnok and Massively Hypersonic) 6: Enrico Pucci (8-B w/ Whitesnake and is Massively FTL) MID-SCALE POWERUPS (I.e. Infinity Gauntlet, Creator Chakravartin, C-Moon, Unrestricted Shinnok, and ALTTP Ganon): 1: Thanos (At least 2-A w/ Infinity Gauntlet, and Immeasurable speed, though that changes to Omnipresent speed when he usurps Eternity's position) 2: Beerus (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+) 3: Chakravartin (At least 4-A, possibly higher as Creator Chakravartin and Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (At least High 4-C in A Link to the Past and Massively Hypersonic+) 5: Shinnok (5-B while unrestricted and Massively Hypersonic+) 6: Enrico Pucci (Unknown. 7-B via Environmental Destruction w/ C-Moon and is Massively FTL) HIGHER POWERUPS (I.e. Heart of the Universe and Made in Heaven)': 1: Thanos (High 1-B '''w/ Heart of the Universe and '''Omnipresent speed) 2: Beerus/Enrico Pucci (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+ VS Low 2-C with Made in Heaven and Infinite '''speed. It's a huge who-fires-first scenario, because if Made in Heaven made time accelerate to infinity and made the universes die and then become recreated, then Made in Heaven wins. But if Beerus used Destruction before Made in Heaven did that, then Beerus wins.) 3: Beerus/Enrico Pucci 4: Chakravartin (At least '''4-A, possibly higher as Creator Chakravartin and Massively FTL+) 5: Ganondorf (At least High 4-C in A Link to the Past and Massively Hypersonic+) 6: Shinnok (5-B while unrestricted and Massively Hypersonic+) ---- Hey everyone, I realized the profiles have evolved since this post and thus it's a bit outdated, so I revised it to more fit the current profiles. Also, if they are revised again, I'll just revise this post again to fit the revised profiles. BASES: 1: Beerus (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+) 2: Chakravartin (4-A and Massively FTL+) 3: Thanos (4-B and Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (At least High 6-A Pre-Triforce of Power/Botched Ressurection and Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed) 5: Shinnok (7-B while restricting his powers and Massively Hypersonic+) 6: Enrico Pucci (10-B and Normal Human) LOWER POWERUPS (I.e. Cosmic Cube, Golden Chakravartin, Whitesnake, Corrupted Shinnok, and Calamity Ganon): 1: Thanos (2-A and Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions, Omnipresent state of existence as a "cosmic wraith") 2: Beerus (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+) 3: Chakravartin (4-A as Golden Chakravartin and Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (At least 5-A, higher as the Dark Beast Ganon and Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed, Unknown as the Dark Beast Ganon) 5: Shinnok (7-B as Corrupted Shinnok and Massively Hypersonic+) 6: Enrico Pucci (8-C w/ Whitesnake which is Massively FTL) MID-SCALE POWERUPS (I.e. Infinity Gauntlet, Creator Chakravartin, C-Moon, Unrestricted Shinnok, and Triforce of Power): 1: Thanos (At least 2-A, likely High 2-A w/ Infinity Gauntlet, and Immeasurable) 2: Beerus (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+) 3: Chakravartin (At least 4-A, possibly higher as Creator Chakravartin and Massively FTL+) 4: Ganondorf (At least 5-A, likely High 4-C w/ the Triforce of Power and Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed) 5: Shinnok (Low 6-B while unrestricted and Massively Hypersonic+) 6: Enrico Pucci (Unknown. 7-B via Environmental Destruction w/ C-Moon which is Massively FTL) HIGHER POWERUPS (I.e. Heart of the Universe and Made in Heaven)': 1: Thanos (High 1-B '''w/ Heart of the Universe and '''Omnipresent speed) 2: Beerus/Enrico Pucci (Low 2-C and Massively FTL+ VS Low 2-C with Made in Heaven which is Massively FTL via Time Acceleration, eventually Infinite. It's a huge who-fires-first scenario, because if Made in Heaven made time accelerate to infinity and made the universes die and then become recreated, then Made in Heaven wins. But if Beerus used Destruction before Made in Heaven did that, then Beerus wins.) 3: Beerus/Enrico Pucci 4: Ganondorf/Chakravartin (At least 3-A w/ the Completed Triforce and Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed vs At least 4-A, possibly higher as Creator Chakravartin and Massively FTL+. Ganondorf's AP is far higher than Chakravartin's as I already pointed out, but it's balanced anyway due to the fact that Chakravartin is far faster than Ganondorf.) 5: Ganondorf/Chakravartin 6: Shinnok (Low 6-B while unrestricted and Massively Hypersonic+)